The Lost Daughter
by Nina Vale
Summary: The Lost Daughter rises from the red ashes. Said the quatrain but fate is not set in stone and things can always go wrong. Like this time. Deathfic. major character death. set during and after "Phoenixes Ashes" parings: Lok/Sophie and Lucas/Nina also Lok/Sio friendship


**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing accept the idea, Nina and kinda Sio but she's borrowed from someone else.**

* * *

"Here is where you finally meet your end Casterwill" laughed Shauna into Sophie's ear and the girl felt the woman pushing her forward a bit but at the same time still holding her shoulder. She heard the older seeker mutter a spell and with a corner of her eye she noticed a flash of green light. She looked around. Everything in the volcano was shaking and exploding. The lava was shooting into the air like a fountain and all of her friends were lying on the ground. Den and Dante were unanimous and Lok barely kept on his knees. His words echoed in her ears. _You're the lost daughter. _She glanced at Shauna again and turned around just in the same instance as the green-haired spiral threw her spell. She ducked the attack and grabbed the woman by forearm, brining her closer. Now they were face to face, staring each other in the eye with anger and hatred.

"Maybe" said the Casterwill girl "but that's not for you to decide"

With that she roughly pushed her enemy away and using the force of the push as bounce off she made a flip in the air and dove straight for the lava pit. She could feel the heat on her face and hear the faint calling in her ears. The memories of the past flashed before her eyes as she got closer to the hellish pit. She saw herself as a little girl backing away from Kiel, she saw Santiago pulling her off the floor and then speed down the hill with her. She clenched her fists. No she couldn't and wouldn't allow this fear to rule her head. She clenched her teeth and dived into the heavy fluid with a muffled scream. The moment her body hit the surface the lava splashed all around. Lok watched this completely dumbfounded.

"Sophie" he whispered in strained voice. He didn't know what to think but he refused to believe that she'd died. Phoenix has called her. After all _Lost daughter rises from the red ashes. _But there was no time to ponder and wonder as the earth underneath his feet started to shake and the lava to pour out from the pits. Shauna backed away. Wind was in seconds by her side scooping her in his arms quickly made it up towards the chimney exit. This woken Lok from his daze.

"I won't let you get away!" he called after the two and the double spell sparkled in his hands. He was about to cast it when Dante stopped him.

"No" said the man "there is no time"

The blonde looked around at the flood of the hot rock spreading everywhere. The spell at once died in his hands and he followed the other two to the exit. Dante quickly opened the cave in with Dragonfist and they got out of the volcano. As soon as they found themselves in safe distance from it, it erupted. The hot stream of lava shot into the air. Lok watched the flames, searching for a petite figure in shorts and tall boots. He looked for this long caramel hair, but he couldn't see a thing. The fire was too wild and strong. And then it happened a large bird emerged from the flames. It was the Phoenix. The teen and the others felt their hearts fill with relief. They watched the titan spread her wings. The red curtain parted to show...nothing. There was nobody there, nor under the protective wing nor in the claws. The fire slowly died out leaving the bird to float in the air. Alone.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" wailed LeBlanche. He was in hysterics. Hyperventilating and shaking. Dante bowed his head. The unpleasant duty of informing Casterwills and Foundation of Sophie's death fell on him. Lok wasn't in position to do it. He was too shocked by what has happened. Of course as soon as the Phoenix appeared they'd broken into the run. Lok was calling out for Sophie but to no avail. In the end they've found the ring of phoenix in the grass near volcano, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. When things calmed down they sent Ignatius back to the volcano but the titan returned empty handed. It has become clear then that Sophie Casterwill was no more. That she'd lost her life in that pit. Dante's own heart was bleeding and not just because Sophie was his friend. That was all true, she was almost like a sister to him but he felt pain also on Lok's behalf. When Ignatius has returned the boy just fell to his knees. His blue eyes lost their sparkle. It was clear he has given up. Just like that. This was a sight that Dante never wished to witness. He sighed deeply returning to the present and looking at the old butler before him. The man was still sobbing and choking repeating his ward's name. The auburn-haired man sighed deeply. Of course Santiago's reaction was entirely different. The young bodyguard reacted with denial and anger, accusing the team for not searching well. He claimed that his young mistress was still out there just knocked out or passed out. And they've left her behind. He called all of them cowards with no honour and almost threw himself at Lok. Luckily Dante managed to restrain him. The Spaniard then left and the amber-eyed man knew that their friendship was over.

"If there is anything we can do to help" he uttered turning to LeBlanche "my family...we have many contacts...we're always ready" he stammered looking down again. He couldn't look his converser in the eye. He felt somewhat guilty for what has happened. After all he was the leader. He should've stopped Sophie. He should've done something. He knew it. LeBlanche remained silent not answering the offers.

"I'll go then" muttered the amber-eyed man finally " Teien will inform the rest of the family...and I...I have a meeting with Foundation"

With that he turned around and left the library feeling even worse than before.

* * *

Lok was sitting on his bed, staring into the space without moving a muscle. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Sophie couldn't be dead. Not her.

"NO" he yelled punching the wall with his fist, making a hole in it and causing the paint to crumble down. The blonde panted standing there for a while before turning around and sinking to the floor. He run his fingers through his hair. He was angry, confused, grieved and lost. He didn't know what to think. His head was swirling with old memories. His first meeting with Sophie, finding the journal, their escape together, Sophie saving him and then offering her help. How she laughed at his reaction for the test, her scolding. He remembered how she'd put her hand on his shoulder in Ireland. Her jealousy of Scarlet and then the embarrassment. He remembered her smile and shy words. He remembered how she'd protected him from Zhalia in Dracula's Castle, and how she suddenly threw herself at him and pressed he body to his...and then blushed and stammered. The Atlantis..._Lok you're the one who keeps us going. Or at least you're the one who keeps ME going! _He touched his neck. He could still feel her touch, the warm and softness of her skin and hair. He sighed, memories of Ethiopia flashing before his eyes. Her shielding her, their blushes...the closeness they've experienced back then and of course the vault. Sophie in Saba's outfit once more appeared before his eyes. His queen, his love dancing there for him. He remembered his stammered silly confession and her reply..._Lok I will listen to anything that you have to say_. And then their hands joined together. Her eyes sparkled so lively back then. And afterwards when he pulled out Tao's ring...she looked at him with such admiration. Or at Professor's castle when he'd caught her and she opened her eyes and looked at him faintly whispering his name.._Lok. _The words echoed in his mind again. Another load of memories flashed before his eyes. Their dates, cuddling on the sofa, learning together, her scolding and frowning, her laugh...this silver laugh. He thought about last few months. How she'd supported him, how she'd saved him. He remembered his talk with his father. The very first one. The Nostradamus Tower and how she jumped into his arms in Crystal Caves, so happy and full of spirit. Just like she should've been all the time. Then the Avalon. He still couldn't remember much but knew that something has happened. He did remember how Wilder attacked them. This memory caused him to clench his fists and teeth. He hated the older man. He wanted to break his bones and kill him for hurting Sophie back then. He hadn't done it on Avalon, he'd spared the man then but now? If they meet again there won't be mercy. He'll make Wilder pay. He'll make EVERYONE who dared to hurt her pay. Another memory appeared before his eyes. The events in the library, her saddened face. Their mission the next day...

_It's kinda cool doing a mission all on our own_

_Yeah. Let's show them a thing or two_

The Klaus's library and first meeting with Spirals. She's got shot back then and fell back. He caught her, resting her against his knee. All their missions flashed before him. Fighting together, comforting her. Protecting her with sword in his hand. Like a true knight. New York. She was so happy, so excited about the museums. His eyes welled up with tears. The fight on the roof. The shy touch and smile. He'd been so relieved after being so scared previously. After all he'd thought he was going to lose her. The next memory was the one of Mexico. That horrible mission and Kiel. That melancholic smile she'd given him before running away once more appeared before his eyes. The next time he'd seen her was after dark...she'd run to him and tripped falling straight into his arms weary but happy. _You did it! I knew you could!_. Ironwill. Her sadness and his anger. She'd done so well. She kept strong and steadfast with a smile on her face. Mytras. The proud sparkle in her eyes, the power radiating from her as the large lion stood by her side. It'd made him want to dance. But of course happiness couldn't last long. He once again felt anger and fury at her family for the attitude they'd displayed then. Luckily they'd changed their minds. Good for them. Really good, because if they hadn't then he'd show them. Nobody had the right to speak like that to HER!. He shook his head. Now memories of Hamline returned to him...Sophie playing on the flute. He'd never know she was so talented. She looked like a muse. Then the Dracula's Castle and his so called 'leadership' _Lok you really took charge back there. It made me fell...safe. _She'd felt safe! Safe! This made him think of the latest mission. Of the Volcano. It was his information that caused her to jump. He was supposed to be watching over but instead he pushed her to her demise. He failed. He failed her. He hid his face in his hands and suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder. He twitched and dropping his hands, backed away. He looked up and saw a young girl, about fifteen years of age, with a mess of red locks kneeling before him. Her vibrant green eyes were filled with compassion, worry and warmth.

"S-S-Sio" he asked with weary voice "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I've heard the news" she replied "besides I always know. Lok...I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed suddenly before throwing her arms around his neck. At first he froze not knowing how to react but then he slowly put his arms around her hiding his face in her hair. This physical contact made him feel better. It always had. After all she was the one he'd run to after his father's disappearance or after his bird had died. It was always her. He closed his eyes, letting the girl mutter into his ear telling him how sorry she was and crying. They both were crying. He grieved his first love, she someone she'd never known but she still cried. On his behalf.

"Thank you Sio" he whispered "thank you"

* * *

His sister was dead. His sister was killed in volcano. Burned and melted after she'd jumped into a lava pit. She'd died trying to retrieve the fiery bird-Phoenix. Fire. Why it had to be always fire? Their parents had died in the fire. Their house was burned to the ground. A fragment of wall, few metal rods and stones scattered here and there were all that was left of his previous life. And now this hot element took his sister from him as well. And just as he'd found her again too. Just after he'd discovered she was alive. Nine years for whole nine years he thought her dead. For whole nine years he'd mourned her. He thought she'd been lost in the fire, but then...he found out she was alive. He was nearly drunk with happiness and joy when he found it out. He was so happy and grateful. She was alive. Yes alive but now she'd been killed. She'd died in a volcano. In fire. An ironic smile appeared on his face. Fate made a really cruel joke here. It allowed someone to escape death in fire only to kill them by it some years later. God. He fell back on the bed. It was just sick. Sick as hell. Why did it have to happen to his family? To him? To Sophie? Didn't they lose enough people? Wasn't there enough in the graves? And why did his sister have to join them? She was so young! She was just sixteen and had her whole life before her! She'd loved being a seeker and the adventures. She'd obtained the leadership and just found her family. She had no chance to get to know them better nor to be happy with them. Lucas clenched his fists. Life had taught him nothing was easy. He knew very well that things weren't always fair and that injustice had good chance of winning over justice. He knew it all. He was aware that being good and noble is not enough to ensure survival. After all he had to hide for ten years and his family was dying out like flies. He therefore wasn't naive anymore. But being aware did not mean that he had to accept or like this. On the contrary. He hated it. It frustrated him to no end. But who wouldn't be frustrated? Who would accept death in family so easily? Who would accept their YOUNGER TEENAGED SISTER BEING KILLED? There was just a few people like that and Lucas wasn't one of them. Sophie after all had been one of the most important people to him, his only closest relative left alive. And now she'd been taken away from him. He couldn't help but ask himself what will be next? What will happen to them? Sophie was their leader and the war had begun. They've given their consent to it and there was no way back. Who shall lead them to it bow? Were they all going to die? He shook his head. He couldn't think of it. It was unbearable to imagine Rune Guardians, Foucault, Viviane...little Viviane dead. Or Dellix and Lane dead. Those were horrible scenes. Burned, battered bodies of all his friends and family members and the awareness that death is coming for him as well. That he's going to die right after them. But would he really care in such situation? Would he really care if he lives or dies with no one there to live for? Was it worth it to be the last Casterwill on earth? No. Defiantly no. Even now he wondered if his life had any meaning and sense. After all he'd failed to keep his sister safe. He'd tried but failed. The thing he'd feared the most has become reality. In that case, was he capable of taking care of the others? Those further away? Those who couldn't defend themselves. After all Sophie could cope on her own, she was well capable of taking care of herself. He sighed. Sometimes he wondered it it's not a sign from heavens or something like that. Maybe he was doomed to die too? He was the only survivor of the fire, just like his sister. So maybe it was a message for him? Maybe fate was trying to tell him he won't cheat death? That final moment is coming for those who'd escaped it? Those grim musings were in that moment interrupted by the creak of the door. The air in the room filled with the scent of melissa and chamomile, imminently causing his nerves to calm down. He subconsciously relaxed. He turned around but he already knew who'll be standing there. Nina. There was a long silence as none of them seemed to know what to say. Finally the girl spoke up.

"The Southern Clan and Vale family...that is my brother and me...we would like to express our deepest regret and sympathies for the loss of your leader" her voice was silent and filled with uncertainty "my brother told me to inform...to assure that our people are always ready to help you out in those difficult times. Once more I would like to express our condolences"

With that she bowed down in slightly eastern fashion. Lucas nodded. What else was left for him to do? No words of sympathy or acknowledgment of thereof were going to bring his sister back. Nor made him feel any better. There was silence again and he was almost certain that Nina is going to leave now but to his surprise she didn't. Instead she walked up to his bed and sat down. She took a deep breath.

"Lucas, I'm really sorry about your sister" she said "I know how you feel" she put her hand on his looking him in the eye "I've lost many I've loved too. Friends and brothers in arms alike. I've lost my brother and sister. I've lost my king and in our world ties between our leaders and us are stronger than bonds of seekers and titans. We're blood bound. I understand you very well and know what you're going through. I know that condolences mean no more to you than simple pleasantries. I know how much you've suffered and I know it's not easy to get off the floor. It's always difficult to accept the death of a loved one. I cannot promise you that this pain will go away because it won't. You'll just learn to live with this emptiness one day. It will become so normal that you'll cease to notice it so much" she gave him a small smile that was neither happy nor supportive. Just understanding. A smile of a graveyard angel

"And you can always turn to me" she continued after a while "we can talk about Sophie, remember her or we can just stay silent not talking of her at all"

Lucas didn't know what to say to that. He was expecting Nina to try and comfort him in some way, he expected something along the lines that things will be better, that he should think of happy moments with his sister and that those that we love live forever in our hearts. He most certainly did not expect her to say what she'd said. He was surprised beyond everything. Nina said no more and withdrew her hand and he felt sudden pang of regret. Her touch made him feel better. It was so gentle, so warm. The girl got up and the sudden swirl of the air brought him her scent. Melissa and chamomile. It made him think of all the nice and relaxing things. Quiet meadow, cosy kitchen, loving family. Everything that he'd lost. He felt a sudden rush of panic. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want o be left alone in this darkness filled with fear and uncertainty. Nina was his light. She was like a star or flame of the candle in the deepest night. If she leaves him now he'll be lost in this cold wasteland of broken dreams and painful memories. And he didn't want that. He'd been alone all these years. He of course had Dellix and Lane but he was the leader. He had to fight for his and their survival. He had to hide his emotions and act sensibly and rationally. He always had to keep his cool, but now everything was crumbling down. All light was gone and he was scared. Scared of this loneliness. Acting on an instinct and impulse he grabbed Nina's wrist. She turned around a bit surprised.

"No" he said. His voice cracked and broke but at the same time was stern. Demanding even "don't go...please. Don't leave me alone. Stay"

The brunette blinked a few times but didn't say a word. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp and he somehow let her go. She sat down back on the bed.

"Ok" she said "I'll stay with you. As long as you want me to"

They sat in silence for a while before she spoke again.

"You need rest" she noticed "and relaxing. You haven't slept in a long time"

"I have much on my head" he told her "as an elder in general and now with Sophie...I'm worried about our future...I keep having these dreams...memories...I've failed my sister. I didn't save her. I don't want to close my eyes and see her accusing me of it"

The nephelim sighed and shook her head.

"It's not your fault" she said caressing his cheek "you've tried to protect her to the best of your ability, but you're no god Lucas. You're not holy spirit or a saint. And it as an accident. They happen on missions. She just got it wrong and jumped to the wrong pit. It was just an accident, horrible and tragic but still an accident. No one is to blame"

"But still" he started

"I know" she whispered "your mind is playing tricks with you. But all the same try to get some sleep. Please. I'll help you" she added.

He blinked "How?"

She gave him a small smile and shifted a bit so she was resting against the head of the bed. She took one of the pillows and put it on her lap. She then lightly pulled him closer so his head was lying on the pillow. A few seconds later she was humming a soft melody.

_You're still awake and I can feel the tears dryin' on your skin  
And I wish that they were mine  
I touch your hand, I kiss your lips to make you feel I'm there  
Just to hold you through this night_ _  
The weight of the world, this burden on your shoulders  
Demons of the past, will they ever disappear?_ _  
Memories of withered dreams, illusions torn and gone  
Remaining scars no one can see  
This end of innocence and thought it made you strong  
Your inner wounds, a part of me_ _  
I only wish to be the one you can rely on  
Do you feel I care, care for all I have with you_ _  
When curtains fall and the lights begin to fade  
There's only us and all masks are obsolete_ _  
You're still awake and I can sense a smile upon your face  
So glad to have you by my side  
Draw back my hand and let the night's relief enter its place  
Close your eyes, sleep well tonight  
My love, feel safe tonight_

The calm voice of the girl, combined with gentle, soft melody was like a balm. Her fingers caressing his brow and brushing the stray strands chased away the weariness and the herbal scent calmed his nerves. It wasn't long before Lucas was fast asleep.

Nina watched the young Casterwill from above. She sighed. She could feel a great deal of pain and sadness from him and it hurt her. Of all people and creatures in the world Lucas Casterwill was the last one she would like to see in pain. He'd suffered enough in his short life. He was destined from birth to be the one in the shadows, the one responsible for family's safety. Then he'd lost his parents and house and had to fight for life every single day. Now he'd lost his sister too. She let out a sigh. She didn't particularly like Sophie. The girl annoyed her most of the time but by god the nephelim never wished her dead. And certainly not in such way. Besides there was Lucas too. She bit her lip. In that moment the young man shifted uncomfortably.

"Sophie" he whispered furrowing his brow "mom...father...forgive me...please"

Nina felt another pang of pain. She gently brushed his hair away from his face and ran her finger across his brow, concentrating on her angelic powers. It helped. She therefore continued to do the same. She couldn't take away the pain he felt over the loss of his sister, neither she could bring the girl back but if she could lessen the hurt then she would do it. She would stand by him and support him as long as he needed her to.

* * *

**I'm deeply sorry to any Sophie fans.(most of the fandom then) but...I just couldn't help it. ep.19 asked for it and well I've seen THOUSANDS of death fics where Zhalia and Dante died and grieved over one another. People claimed them to be "their besties" and beloved characters yet people write most of death fics with them killing them of. Lok and Sophie however are always left alive even by those who like them less or put them lower than the first two. Which is kinda strange because you kill off main but not beloved characters. so to do the justice...I did this. Because come on..if Dante and Zhalia can die off despite us loving them and we can weave a tale of their pain and loss why not try it on the main heroes too? so here it is. and I like to torture my besties. I not kill them but torture them. I'm evil. I know.**

**The song Nina sings for Lucas is: Lullaby by Xandria**


End file.
